treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawkstorm
Hawkstorm is a light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Personality Hawkstorm is a confident, strong warrior. He is intelligent and observant, loyal to a fault and passionate to defend his Clan and his family. When his mate Wildfire died he was distraught, but did not let it shift his focus away from his Clan for long. History Hawkkit was born in TreeClan to unknown parents. It is unknown if he had any siblings. He became Hawkpaw at the age of six moons and trained to become a warrior. Eventually he did, taking the name Hawkstorm. He and his fellow warriors Oakheart and Quillfang soon became renowned as the best warriors in TreeClan, besides perhaps Wildfire. They were an effective hunting and fighting team. One night in early greenleaf, the three of them drove out a badger and her cubs from TreeClan territory. The next day Hawkstorm was resting in camp, recovering from the battle, when Oakheart's mate Longface begins to have her kits. He and Quillfang assist Junipertail the medicine cat in the kitting by gathering the herbs and supplies necessary for labor. Soon after Sagestar arrives at camp from a hunting patrol with Oakheart and Wildfire to get reinforcements. A rogue named Shadow and his Wolf-Pack have invaded TreeClan territory. He and Quillfang, two of three of the only warriors in camp, go out to fight while Frostheart remains to guard the kits. They enter the battle, and soon Dawnspark, Stormeye, and Foxstrike enter the fight. The rogues are driven off. The warriors return to camp to get treated for their injuries. A few days later a patrol comes in, led by Dawnspark, announcing that LakeClan has crossed the stream and invaded TreeClan territory. Hawkstorm joins the battle patrol along with both of his friends. He witnessed the battle end by ForestClan separating the two Clans, ordering them to end the petty fighting in order to prepare for a larger threat. Both Clans depart, but the animosity is not forgotten. Six moons later, a patrol that was with Oakheart returns to camp with injuries. Two Wolf-Pack rogues, Dot and Fleck, ambushed them, and Oakheart sent them back to get help. Hawkstorm and Quillfang rush out to fight. Fleck attacks them and injures Hawkstorm's leg, but he is able to send the rogue fleeing. Quillfang has already found Oakheart's body; their friend had been killed by Dot. Enraged the two warriors give chase, but Dot and Fleck are able to escape. Hawkstorm and Quillfang bring back Oakheart's body. Once the Clan has sat vigil for the great warrior Quillfang proposes that they try to avenge him. Sagestar agrees and makes three of Oakheart's kits, Jaykit, Flightkit, and Blackkit warriors; Dewkit has taken an interest in becoming a medicine cat. Days later Hawkstorm stays back at camp because of his injured leg while Sagestar leads a battle patrol to twolegplace, and there kills Shadow and defeats the Wolf-Pack. Wildfire also stays back and comforts him; he feels partly responsible for Oakheart's death. He feels that if he had not been injured he could have prevented it. Trivia * Hawkstorm was roleplayed by Absent Answers * He was Absent's first character in the roleplay. Family Tree Category:TreeClan Cats Category:ForestClan Cats